


Golden Eye

by snapple_greenet



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapple_greenet/pseuds/snapple_greenet
Summary: Vanessa Forsyte is a failing author who lost all hope on her dreams of becoming a successful novelist. But will the formation of the Terregenisis; the activation of her newfound psychic abilities, and meet ups with some of Marvel's greatest heroes get Vanessa to see her true calling of becoming Marvel's newest hero known as, Golden Eye?





	1. The Transition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel/gifts).



Vanessa Forsyte: Golden Eye

_Chapter 1: The Transition_

Vanessa Forsyte sat at her laptop frozen. Her body left numb after being injected by yet another shot of rejection. The neglected manuscript in front of her was nothing short of another reminder that she was a failure.

After several minutes staring into the laptop, Vanessa hopelessly dove her head into the keyboard while gently knocking into it repeatedly. Witnessing Vanessa's crazy antics, her mother, Angela stopped at her bedroom door.

"Hey kiddo! What's busting your head?" Angela said as she laughed hysterically.

"Ha, ha, ha, Mom. Good one." Vanessa replied sarcastically, with her head still mushed into the computer while gesturing a thumbs up.

"That was a good one wasn't it?"

Vanessa finally lifted her head away from her laptop. "I love how you come home from a long day at work just to stand there and laugh at my pain."

"Alright I'm sorry." Angela sat beside Vanessa, holding her arms around her. "So, tell me… What's causing my daughter to go all Hulk on a five hundred-dollar computer?"

Vanessa pulled the laptop closer to them and sighed.

Angela began reading the rejected letter from the publishing editor. Vanessa watched as her mother skimmed the document, feeling as if she was a disappointment. Thinking to herself that the only thing she was good at, was failing at life.

"Oh." It was the only thing could come out of Angela's mouth, but the expression of pity was written all over her face. "Vee, I'm—."

"Sorry that your work didn't get published, you're a talented writer they just fail to see your potential. Don't lose hope…blah…blah blah. I know your routine." Vanessa annoyingly interrupted.

"I am, you are, and please…Please don't lose hope." Angela grabbed her daughter closer, embracing Vanessa in a tight, loving grip.

Vanessa released from her mother's embrace and stood beside the laptop at her desk.

"Mom, don't you notice that we have this kind of conversation a little too much. I'm tired of it, I'm tired of being rejected from left to right, and I'm tired of failing. Maybe you were right the first time I enrolled at Hunter College. I should have never chosen creative writing as my concentration. Being that I y'know—suck at it and all." Vanessa slapped the laptop shut.

"You do NOT SUCK at writing. You're a good writer, and you're creative. And I'm not just saying that because I'm your mother. I've always been honest when it came to your work whether its been good or not. Remember the last line of the first poem you ever written?"

" _Love is sweet like lemon and lime. Love is sweet all the time."_  Vanessa nostalgically recited.

"Yeah, who was the one that told you that lemons and limes weren't sweet?"

"Mom, really?"

"Who?"

Vanessa sighed. "You did."

"That's right. It was a cute line and all, but it was devastatingly inaccurate."

"Ouch Mom! I was only eight."

"The point is that being a mother means that you gotta be everything, including a critic. Maybe your work is missing something that I'm not aware of because I'm not a professional editor. But one thing I am sure of is that you, Vanessa Rose Forsyte, do NOT SUCK." Angela laid her hand on Vanessa's shoulder, while giving her an approving wink.

"Mom, I know you think you're helping but I really don't feel that confident in my writing anymore. Maybe getting coffee for John Jonah Jameson is my calling." Vanessa moved away from her mother.

"Baby, I don't think you should lose hop-."

"It's getting late and I need to be up early tomorrow." Vanessa interjected, followed by a phony yawn.

"Well okay, Good night Vee. We WILL talk about this another time though" Angela replied as she made her way to her room down the hall.

"Okay…Good night, Mom."

But Vanessa didn't want to talk about it again. She didn't want to be reminded of her failings, she was officially on the verge of giving up on her dream.

An hour had gone by and Vanessa was still awake. The heavy dose of rejection came with insomnia as its side effect. Vanessa checked the time on her laptop that displayed 12:45 AM.

"Wow. It's after midnight already? I need to get some sleep. Vanessa grabbed her mug from her desk.

"Maybe a nice cup of chamomile tea will do the trick." She made her way into the kitchen downstairs, grabbed the teapot from the counter, filled it with water, and placed it in on the stove above a medium fire.

"What in the hell is this?" Vanessa heard a man ask from outside.

"I don't know dude. I ain't never see anything like it before." Another guy replied.

"Well I'm not tryna figure out. I'm outta here."

Vanessa could hear both guy's footprints running away frantically. She chuckled.

"What a bunch of punks. It's probably just a rat or something." The men's skepticism didn't faze Vanessa, strange, weird activities was the normalcy of New York City.

Vanessa peeked through the perfectly-clear glass window to see what the hype was about, and that's when she saw it. The fog. It wasn't the normal, high precipitation, gray skies fog. It was more of a thick mist. Whatever it was it intrigued her. Unlike the guys who ran from it, for some strange reason, the mist drew Vanessa closer.

Without understanding why, Vanessa placed her palm on the window glass and watched as the mist returned her gesture through the other side. But to her surprise, the fog forced its way through the window. As it got into the kitchen, the mist surrounded Vanessa. She wanted to escape, but her body was craving its essence.

The mist began to build up and Vanessa couldn't move, she was paralyzed by its enchantment and watched the fog create a whirlwind around her. Every other second it would spin faster, and faster; and Vanessa would get dizzier and dizzier. Now overwhelmed by the mist, Vanessa's throat started closing in, she couldn't breathe. Her heart pounding so profusely that she couldn't hear her own thoughts. She attempted to call out to her mother, but she couldn't form any words.

Suddenly the teapot whistled so loud that it caused Vanessa to jump out of her paralysis. As she was catching her breath, she looked around to find that the fog was gone. She went to turn the stove off but felt too weak to fix a cup a tea, too baffled to even care about drinking it.

"What the hell is going on with me?" Vanessa sat at the kitchen table holding her chest, feeling too weak to walk to her bedroom. Feeling overwhelmingly fatigue, Vanessa spontaneously drifted away in the pinewood chair.

Vanessa could hear her alarm going off, but she couldn't open her eyes, they were burning with soreness and as gooey as gorilla snot. Even with suffering with twenty-two years of allergies, she'd never experienced this kind of pain in her eyes before. Vanessa was rubbing her eyes with her knuckles, but it didn't make them feel any better.

"I can't…find…my phone…need…to…ugh...open…my…eyes." The sensation of pain was so overbearing that Vanessa was tripping over her words.

"What….is…happening….to…me…ugh." The alarm continued to ring, and Vanessa was getting frustrated. The noise only aggravated the pain, creating a misfortune of blended calamities.

"MAKE….IT…. STOP!" Vanessa screamed in agony, while holding her eyes in her hands, rocking back in forth.

Suddenly, the alarm went silent and the burning sensation of her eyes had gone away.

"Wait, huh? What just happened?"

As she was finally able to open her eyes, Vanessa realized that she wasn't in her bed, she wasn't any place she had ever seen before. Where ever she was, she was trapped.

"What the hell? Where am I? Mom are you there?" Angela didn't answer.

"I have to be home. I heard the alarm. Was that sleeping gas that some psychopath spread around the city last night? Did I sleep walk into the supply closet?"

Vanessa attempted to knock at what she thought was the closet door, when her fist went straight through what seemed to be some sort of shell. She then started punching her way through it faster and harder, as she was desperate to escape. When she finally made her way out, Vanessa stepped into her kitchen and examined the object she had just broke out of.

"Is that—was I? In a cocoon?" Vanessa pulled her arms over her head in confusion.

"No. No this can't be. I'm…I'm…I'm losing it. I need to think." She starts pacing back in forth from the kitchen and the dining room.

"I need a shower. Yeah, showers help me think. Steam is always good for the soul."

When Vanessa got to the bathroom, the first thing she thought of doing before getting in the shower was to wipe the goo from her eyes. She took a small wash cloth, soaked it with warm water and gently wiped it across her eyes. Already, she could feel her sanity regaining itself.

"You're good Vee, there's nothing wrong with you. You were just—"

As Vanessa looked into the mirror she had saw that her eyes had changed colors. They were no longer almond brown, they were gold.

"No…no…what is happening to me?" Vanessa tried roughly rubbing her eyes, shutting and opening them repeatedly but nothing changed. Her eyes were completely gold.

Vanessa ran back to her room and picked up her phone. She dialed her mother's number, but Angela didn't pick up. Vanessa decided to leave a voicemail.

"Mom you need to come home. Like, now. Something is wrong with me. It's not about the book stuff or anything like that. It's a real emergen—"

An alarming feeling came across Vanessa, and then a knock was at the apartment door.

"I'm sorry Jehovah's witness, but this really isn't a good time."

"Vanessa Forsyte open up. It's urgent." A man's voice said coming from the front door. But to Vanessa it felt closer.

"Who is that? How does he know my name?" As Vanessa was asking the question to herself, her vision had zoomed in all the way to the front door, through the peep hole. She could see the man who was at her door. A bald, handsome, Caucasian man in a fancy gray suit.

"My name is Phil Coulson. I know your name because your mother gave it to me. I'm here to take you to safety."

"Wait you can hear me?"

Vanessa's vision zoomed back down.

"Uh, yes. Yes, I can hear you." Coulson replied. "Now may I come in?"

Vanessa ran up to the front door, and slightly opened it, leaving it only ajar. She peeped her head through the small opening.

"How do you know my mother?" Vanessa asked skeptically.

"We work together."

Vanessa sizes Coulson up, examining his attire.

"You don't look like a social worker."

Coulson chuckled. "That's because I'm not."

"And my mother isn't one either is she?"

"No, she's not. We're agents of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"So, what do you guys do? Protect and serve Steve Roger's beloved weapon?"

"No. SHIELD stands for Strategic, Intervention, Enforcement, Homeland, and Logistic, Division." Coulson explained to a disinterested Vanessa.

"And…you already knew what it was. You were just being sarcastic."

"Yeah, you're the agency that neutralizes supers after they get out of hand, right?"

"Well that's only half—" Vanessa interrupts. She attempts to force her way through the door until Coulson stops it with his hand.

"Hey." Vanessa yelled.

"Did you really think you could get past me? You're not Jessica Jones you know."

"I've met her once, and I must say that I'm honored that I'm not her."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I have some questions for the women I call mother."

"Whatever you need to ask her, you can ask me." Coulson reassures her.

"Alright. How did my mother know of my newfound abilities?"

"She woke up to make breakfast and saw the cocoon in the kitchen. She doesn't know how to handle inhuman transitioning, so she sent me."

"To neutralize me?"

"No, to bring you to safety. To protect you. That mist you saw last night was from a terrigen bomb that caused you to go through a process known as Terrigenesis. This formation activated your inhuman abilities, which means that you've had inhuman ancestors somewhere down the line."

"Maybe that's why my real parents didn't want me. They probably knew I was going to grow up to be a freaky failure."

"Hey, you're not a freak. I promise that when you come to SHIELD, they'll welcome you with open arms and you'll meet some other Inhumans who uses their powers for good. Something I'm positive that you are going do with your abilities." Coulson puts out his hand to Vanessa's for a handshake.

"Yeah, speaking of abilities. I'm not entirely sure what I can do—"

As Vanessa touches Coulson's hand to return his handshake, suddenly an image of some sort of boat or ship being attacked is right before her eyes as if it was happening there in front of her. She could hear someone calling out for her help from under some rubble. It was him, it was Coulson. She puts her hand out to pull him out, and then she is back at her apartment building.

Once she got back to the current moment, she gasped for air.

"Are you okay Vanessa? What just happened?" Coulson asks worriedly.

"You—" She takes a break to catch her breath. "You better hope I'm not psychic."


	2. Understanding

Coulson grabbed Vanessa's arm to help her regain her balance.

"I better hope you're not psychic. What does that even mean?"

"I wish I knew." Vanessa replied, as she slowly stood straight.

"Then what would make you say that?"

"I don't know how to begin to understand what I just experienced, but I think I may have just had a vision."

"Really? What did you see?" Coulson asked curiously.

"I saw you, and me in a different moment than now. But, I could feel my current self in that moment. As if it was happening right in front of my eyes."

"Hmmm…. What were we doing exactly? Were we conversing like we're doing now?"

"Well…. Not exactly." Vanessa said in a way that made Coulson suspect that she was withholding something.

"Hey, Good or bad, I need to know what you saw Vanessa. If you are psychic, maybe we can prevent something bad from happening."

Vanessa looked down on the floor as if she was ashamed to say what she was about to say.

"Or maybe we can't stop it. Maybe it's supposed to happen. Besides, if it's up to me to help, we're predestined to fail."

"Wow. We really need to work on your optimism."

"Okay Coulson, you want to know what I saw? I saw you stuck under some rubble. You tried to crawl your way out, but it was too heavy. You called out to me, but I couldn't help you. You were helpless, and I was useless."

"Damn. Now I really do wish you're not psychic." Coulson said jokingly.

"This isn't funny. I have a new power, and not only do I not know what the hell it is, but clearly I have no control over—"

Before she could finish her sentence, the burning sensation started to possess her eyes again. This time not hurting as much as the last, but it was still unbearable.

"Err, my eyes. They're…. burning, again."

"Again? Here let me take a look."

Coulson slowly removed Vanessa sunglasses from her head, revealing her eyes which were flickering back and fourth from gold to brown.

"Shit."

"I know, weird right?" Vanessa said, blinking.

"Never seen anything like it. But trust me, I've seen weirder."

Coulson pressed the back of his ear.

"Simmons, can you hear me?... We're headed to the Helicarrier now, get the lab ready. I've got a job for you." He looked to Vanessa. "Come on, Simmons is going to take a look at your eyes. If we're lucky, a thorough physical could help us figure out your abilities."

Coulson proceeded to leave the building and Vanessa followed.

"The Helicarrier, it doesn't happen to be a ship is it?"

"The Helicarrier is a flying aircraft and SHIELD's mobile command center. It's like the Intrepid, only more advanced, and much more Bad-Ass."

"So, it's a ship" Vanessa said matter-of-factly.

"I mean, I guess you could call it a ship."

Vanessa covered her eyes with her left hand and sighed.

"That's what I was afraid of."

"Is the Helicarrier where your vision took place?"

"Judging by the way you described it. Yeah, I'm pretty sure of it."

Coulson opened the passenger seat of the SHIELD car door for Vanessa to get in.

"Then I guess we need to pray that you're not a psychic." He slammed the door shut and got into the driver's seat. "Because if you are, our future is doomed."

As they approached the Helicarrier, Vanessa was in awe. She could see that Coulson wasn't overexaggerating its description. Too bad it might be destroyed soon.

"Woah! You weren't kidding. It is Bad-Ass."

"One of the things you need to know about SHIELD is that we never disappoint."

"Good to know." Vanessa shook her head in an approving manner.

"Wait till you see the lab, it has lots of toys." Coulson said excitingly.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure they're not the type to play with."

"Not if you're not careful."

Coulson scanned his iris on an eye scanner located by a large, thick, well-protected, metal door. When they get into the lab, a young, thin, brown-haired woman was sitting at a desk examining something through a telescope.

"You're a very intriguing creature aren't you, symbiote?" The woman said in an English accent.

"Ahem." Coulson cleared his throat to get the woman's attention, but she doesn't pay him any mind.

"Simmons?" He tapped her on her shoulder.

"Oh, Coulson. You're here."

"Yup, and I brought a new friend. Vanessa, meet Jemma Simmons, the best damn bio-chemist any team could ask for. Simmons this is Vanessa, the best-, well we're still trying to figure that out."

Simmons reached out her hand for a handshake, but Vanessa was hesitant.

"I don't think that's a good idea. The last time I shook someone's hand, I also left them with a shook mind."

"It was me, I'm the someone." Coulson said as if he had just been picked to demonstrate a magic trick.

"What does that even mean?"

"Like I said, we're still trying to figure it out. Well you are at least, and I'm sure you will." Coulson pulled his phone from his jacket pocket. "I've got to run, Fury needs me. Vanessa, you're in perfect hands. Simmons, I promise you, you're gonna love this." He left the lab with a bright, cheesy expression on his face.

"So, you've been through Terrigenesis." Simmons turned to Vanessa, who seemed to be a bit nervous.

"That's what I've been to—" Vanessa grabbed her eyes in agony. "Err…. it's back."

"My goodness, are you okay? Here, have a seat." Simmons escorted Vanessa into the desk chair. "Have you been experiencing this pain all day?"

Vanessa hissed in pain.

"On and off. It first started when I was in the cocoon. But it stopped after awhile and didn't hurt again until I saw that vision."

"You had a vision?" Simmons asked shockingly.

"Well at least that's what I think it was. But what I do know is that for a short moment, I was in a time and space that I wasn't currently experiencing."

"Hmmm." Simmons thought for a moment while tapping her index finger on her chin.

"Did something trigger this vision? Like, did you touch anything?"

"Yeah, I touched Coulson's hand and the vision was about him, but I was the one experiencing it."

"So…. Your current self took the place of what seemed to be your future self?"

"Yes, exactly. You make it seem like it's something normal."

"It is for my line of work. It sounds to me like you had a premonition. Is there anything else you've been experiencing with your eyes?"

"Oh yeah, they've been turning gold."

"Oh my gosh! Really? Then why aren't they gold now?"

Vanessa stared huffing and puffing in pain.

"You tell me Doc."

"Hmmm, how is your eyesight?"

"My eyesight is perfect. Actually, more than perfect. I was somehow able to look through the peephole from my bedroom."

"The front door peep hole?"

"Yep."

"Coulson was right. I do love this! I know this is too much from you for one day, but I'm going to need to do a preliminary physical in order to figure out what exactly you can do."

"If it is going to figure everything out, I'm totally up for it."

Simmons grabbed a reflex hammer from an examination table nearby and hit Vanessa's right knee. In doing so, Vanessa's eyes glowed solid gold as she quickly grabbed the hammer without any hesitation.

"Hey, watch it."

"Wow, that was awesome." Simmons said overjoyed. "It looks like your eyes glow gold whenever you're in harm, like a warning of some sort."

"Are you saying that my reflexes are heightened?"

"Precisely. Like a spider sense, except your eyes could be a warning to others around you. You would be a huge asset in the field."

Vanessa looked at the extremely interested Jemma and felt something that she hadn't experienced in a long time, a sense of hope. She knew that with these abilities, she was meant to do something good. Vanessa then realized what she was supposed to be, a hero.

"That's pretty cool. I mean, when they're not hurting and all."

"It is very cool." Simmons replied insistently as she went to grab a few instruments from another table.

"Now I'm going to take a closer look into those pretty eyes of yours."

"Yeah, I guess the gold is kind of appealing."

"It certainly does compliment your brown skin. However, I think your natural brown eyes are nice too."

"Thanks. I don't think anyone had said anything nice like that to me before. Well, besides my Mom."

"I'm sure you're exaggerating a bit." Simmons said as she began to examine Vanessa's golden eyes with a slit lamp.

"In high school I was the black girl who could quote Shakespeare and spent lunch periods in the school library. I wasn't necessary the target for good compliments."

"You're intelligent and unique, those are two of the best qualities that one could acquire."

"Sounds like you received quite a lot of compliments yourself."

"When I came to SHIELD, yes. Before that I was in your shoes. But I've learned that surrounding yourself around people who get and understand you, could help you understand yourself."

"Got that from a fortune cookie?"

Simmons chuckled.

"No silly. Coulson."

"Of course."

Simmons placed the eye instrument back on the table.

"The contents of your eyes appear to be normal. This suggests that they'll eventually stop hurting you once you get use to the change. Though they appear to dilate wider than the average eye."

"That probably has to do with my newfound, abnormally sharp eyesight."

"Speaking of which, I won't waste anytime examining your eyesight on the Snellen chart. From what you told me, I'm pretty sure that you could read it clearly. We're going to take a new approach, and measure how far in the distance you can see by standing outside and counting the blocks that are visible to you."

"And from counting every block that my sight passes, we could calculate the distance. You really are a genius." Vanessa said as she caught on to Simmons' plan.

As the girls were excited about being closer to figuring out Vanessa's abilities, Coulson returned with a short, blonde, curly-haired man wearing a sweater vest over a flannel shirt, and khakis."

"I see we're making a breakthrough." Coulson said while removing the sunglasses from over his eyes.

"We're almost there." Simmons replied.

"Vanessa, I would like to introduce you to Leopold Fitz. He's our go to tech genius."

"And let me guess, you're the best in SHIELD."

"You catch on quick." Coulson said to Vanessa.

Fitz walked up to Vanessa lifting his glasses over his green eyes.

"Wow, Coulson you weren't kidding. Her eyes really are gold."

"Still?" Vanessa asked, surprised.

"I may have slipped in a solution to keep them dilated a little longer."

"Really? I didn't feel it."

"Not with those super eyes you didn't." Coulson said.

"They are truly fascinating." Fitz walked to Vanessa still staring into her golden eyes.

"I'm kind of getting a weird vibe from you man. Not exactly ideal for a first impression."

Simmons, who appeared to be uncomfortable with Fitz odd behavior, grabbed him by the arm, aggressively pulling him away from Vanessa.

"You can't stare at a woman like that, especially one whom you've just met. If you had gotten a tad bit closer, she may have kicked you in the trousers."

"I'm sorry Vanessa, that was weird." Fitz apologized confusingly.

"It's cool. Gold, glowy eyes is something that one has to get accustomed to. Especially me."

"Yeah but Fitz was being a bit extra don't you think?"

"So I was a tad bit intrigued, you don't have to bite my head off about it."

"Ugh, A tad bit?"

Fitz and Simmons started bickering, and Vanessa turned to look for Coulson who was walking around the lab playing with different types of instruments. Vanessa then felt a strange feeling and headed back towards Fitz and Simmons who were still arguing.

"Simmons, something's up—"

The sound of glass crashing interrupted Vanessa, she then turned to see that a small bleaker fell from a table that Coulson was standing next to.

The room went silent as Fitz and Simmons stopped arguing.

"Oh no." Simmons said worried.

"Coulson, whatever you do. Don't move." Fitz said in a slow, cautious tone.

"What? It's just glass, you don't have to be so—"

Coulson began to swallow his words as some strange, black goo began to engulf his entire body, except his head.

"H-He-Help m—"

Coulson tried to fight the stuff off, but it was too strong. The others couldn't do anything but watch as he was being possessed by the symbiote.

Vanessa gulped.

"That's the symbiote you were test—"

"Yup." Simmons interrupted, knowing the question Vanessa was asking.

"And it's Venom, isn't it?"

"Yup." Simmons was in too much shock to say anything else.

"What are we going to do? We need to get Coulson back." Vanessa asked worriedly.

The venomized Coulson screeched hungrily, revealing his wavery, long, red tongue.

"We can't approach him. He's not Coulson as of now. He'll kill us if we tried." Simmons explained to Vanessa in terror.

"Not if I could help it." Fitz went into his messenger bag and reached for his taser. Before he could get it out completely, Venom jumped in front of him from across the room and slapped him to the ground with great force, as he knocked the taser across the room. Too far for Simmons and Vanessa to get to before Venom would notice.

"No, Fitz." Simmons called out to him. But he couldn't reply, he was unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throughout her journey, Vanessa is going to meet and team up with some of Marvel's greatest heroes. I would love for readers to suggest who would be the perfect character for her to start a romantic relationship with.


End file.
